1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting element in which a light-emitting layer capable of providing light emission by application of an electric field is provided between a pair of electrodes, and also relates to a display device, an electronic device, and a lighting device including the light-emitting element.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development have been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence (EL). In a basic structure of these light-emitting elements, a layer containing a light-emitting substance (an EL layer) is provided between a pair of electrodes. By application of a voltage between the electrodes of this element, light emission from the light-emitting substance can be obtained.
Since the above light-emitting element is a self-luminous type, a display device using this light-emitting element has advantages such as high visibility, no necessity of a backlight, and low power consumption. The display device using the light-emitting element also has advantages in that it can be manufactured to be thin and lightweight and has high response speed.
A variety of studies have been conducted to improve the emission efficiency of light-emitting elements. For example, a method has been proposed for a light-emitting element including a thermally activated delayed fluorescence (TADF) material and a material which emits fluorescence (hereinafter also referred to as a fluorescent material) to transfer energy from the S1 of the TADF material to the S1 of the fluorescent material (see Patent Document 1).